the_spirit_of_aiifandomcom-20200213-history
Aiihuan
Aiihuan is a former goddess and spirit. She resides in Pakistan. History Aiihuan, most commonly known as Aii, is a female born to a god family. Her are big gods known as Ifra and Hiran. Due to the godly war, both parents were killed when she was 10 and her brother was 14. Her brother (Imran), took her away from Pakistan (which, at the time, had no name), and took her to what is now, the island of the Caribbean. They went to a small village on the island call “Catarina” and Aii spent the rest of her childhood there. When she was 18, she met a boy named Korra. They fell in love and had a child named Akumi. During Aii’s 22nd birthday, bad spirits attacked and kidnapped Korra. Heart-broken, Aii took infant Akumi and searched the world for Korra. Since their search was unsuccessful, Aii gave Akumi to Messian (who was Korra’s sister) and continued the search. Aii didn’t find any trace of Korra. She returned to Akumi. After Akumi turned 18, Aii left Akumi and went to a special place known as “Spirita” or “The Special Places of The Spirits”. There, she stripped her own soul of her body. Aii set up a task were young girls would accept her soul into their own bodies and help her find Korra. Powers: Aii’s powers are unknown but due the fact she was a goddess, presumably she was powerful. Her spirit form has shown to be extremely powerful. Relationships Korra not much is known about their relationship, since no one witnessed them spending time together, as they prefered to do this in private. The people who were able to witness this said they had a “stable relationship”. Aii and Korra never fought, and Aii has shown to have loved Korra a lot, even leaving her own infant daughter to Korra’s sister, to search for Korra once again. She has shown signs of depression after Korra’s disappearance. Akumi Aii and Akumi have a very mother-daughter relationship. Despite them probably being older than a thousand years, Aii and Akumi often bicker of small things. Other than that, Akumi is very supportive of Aii and is also very eager to find her father. Since Korra was kidnapped when Akumi was only a small infant (4 years old to be exact), Akumi doesn’t remember much about her mother and father being together. Akumi is also one of the people who help with the “Spirit of Aii” task. Messian Aii and Messian have a thin ice relationship. It started out well until Messian found out how Korra was kidnapped, and blamed Aii. She also called Aii “selfish” for leaving her daughter (even though it was for a brief moment). Aii was hurt and said that “Korra deserved a better sister” which then made Messian angry. Messian locked Aii out and would only let Akumi enter for years. Finally, Messian let Aii in and talked to her but they do not communicate much anymore. Hebbie Aii likes Hebbie a lot, and gives her even special conditions to accepting her spirit. Aii says that Hebbie reminds her a lot of her “younger self” and hopes that one day, Hebbie becomes a great spirit too. Trivia *Aii is named after a very special person known as “Aiihuan”. *Aii age is unknown.